


Off-Limits

by Calamum_Nomen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamum_Nomen/pseuds/Calamum_Nomen
Summary: After the final battle, Natsu and Lucy return home to rebuild the town with the rest of the guild. Lucy is taking a break writing in her room and Natsu just can't help but tease her about her new book when he realizes that the love interest was inspired by him. Maybe their friends can push them into figuring out exactly what that means for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, what? A Fairy Tail fic from Calamum? Yep. I've got a few of 'em. Stay tuned and I hope you like it!

Pretty much everyone who'd ever heard of Fairy Tail knew their reputation. It was a place where the deadliest people on the continent congregated, a place for fearsome heroes that had a unnerving talent for destruction.

Only other guild wizards really knew that it was home to some of the nicest people in the world and that they partied nonstop, year around- when they weren't saving the world of course. Fairy Tail's parties were legendary, and the grand-reopening of the newly rebuilt guild after the defeat of Acnologia was certain to be the most legendary party to date.

It took much more time to rebuild than ever before. While Laki's wood-make magic proved to be invaluable to the rebuilding process, resources were spread thin as the guild decided they should focus on rebuilding their city instead. Fairy Hills was used to house the members until they could rebuild their lost homes. Consequently the guild was even more close-knit than ever before. No one would ever forget how they all worked together to push-back Acnologia and take down Acnologia, all of them willing to sacrifice themselves for their family.

Levy and Gajeel finally acknowledged that they'd been a couple for longer than they'd realized. Gray actually started asking Juvia to go places with him instead of just letting her follow him around. Erza mysteriously disappeared for days on end any time the slightest whisper about Crime Sorciere made its way around Magnolia. Even Gildarts and Cana spent more time together. As for Lucy and Natsu, they were mostly just happy that they managed to bring their crazy family back together safely. Not much had changed in their day to day routine and their friendship went on business as usual.

Once her apartment was back to normal, Lucy had finally found the time and courage to seriously work on her novel, much to Natsu's dismay. He constantly begged her to put down her work and go on a job with him. The available jobs weren't particularly compelling as Fiore was essentially quiet on the eastern front, but Natsu's restless spirit missed going out on adventures with his beautiful blonde partner. It's not like he could actually tell her that he just wanted attention. She was working so hard to make her dreams come true, so he tried his very best to support her. Especially if that support meant spending more time at her place. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Lucy sighed happily and allowed herself a long satisfying stretch when she finished writing the last couple of sentences of her chapter. She whimpered when she felt the pain in her neck and back from being hunched over her desk for so long. It was rare that she made it all the way to the end of a chapter without getting distracted or stuck somewhere. It was hard to focus when Natsu and Happy were always making a ruckus at her apartment. She told them they could hang around while she wrote, under the condition that they were quiet. To their credit and her pride, they certainly tried. Even the small amount of respect they showed for her by allowing her to work mostly uninterrupted filled her with warmth.

Her apartment was exceptionally quiet today though. Happy had already given up on waiting for her to finish writing and went to get hang out with Carla instead. He'd been doing that a lot ever since she actually started being nice to him. Natsu was more pouty and less rambunctious when he didn't have another person, or cat to get into trouble with. Unless he got too bored and started burning things. Lucy's expression darkened as she remembered all the times he almost burnt her apartment down when he was spacing out. Honestly for as much control as he had over his fire in combat, he was kind of a walking disaster at home.

“Oi! You done over there, Lucy?” Natsu jumped from her bed excitedly and made his way to peer over her shoulder. Lucy felt the tension disappear from her shoulders as his strong hands kneaded her muscles, stiff from leaning over her desk.

“Mmmm...” She closed her eyes and let her head drop back against his chest. Lucy was comfortable with his touch and happy to revel in his unusual but absolutely wonderful treatment. He was always tactile- particularly prone to touching her. They were close partners after all. “That's nice-” she murmured with a peaceful smile. “I know you're just trying to peek at my writing though.”

Natsu rolled his eyes. Among other things. He hadn't noticed the low cut tank top she was wearing before, but it was... flattering to say the very least. He made a half-hearted attempt not to stare at the exposed tops of her breasts. Definitely half-hearted though because he knew that Lucy was proud of her body and had no problem showing it off. He had to wonder. Would it make her uncomfortable if she knew he looked at her that way?

Lucy had never expressed any kind of romantic or sexual interest in him at all, or really anyone else for that matter. It bewildered all of the guys in the guild as much as it broke their hearts. Although he couldn't really blame her for being more into herself than some guy, everyone else said it wasn't fair for such a sexy, easy-going girl to be essentially asexual.

He had it worse. Far worse...

He'd seen the intimidating and baffling collection that was in her sexy underwear drawer. When did she even wear that stuff? He sure as hell had never seen any of it on her, and his “Times I've seen Lucy naked or nearly naked without anything happening” count was high enough to make a weaker man cry.

He shrugged. If that was the price to pay for being her best friend, he'd gladly pay it forever. He distracted himself by teasing her about her new manuscript. He'd originally come over to see what she was writing about anyway.

“Lucy! If you're embarrassed about me reading it, you should have just said so. I can stop.” He grinned and removed his hands from her shoulders, enjoying her loud sob of protest.

“NO! Please keep going. Actually... can you do my back too?”

“Hmm... I guess, but only because you're super obvious about your main character's love interest being based on me.”

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she glowered at him.

“He's a fictional character,” she insisted coolly, but the deep blush on her cheeks was in clear opposition to her tone.

Natsu's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was terrible at lying to him. Those pink cheeks, her spike in body heat, the way her heartbeat picked up, even her scent- they always gave her away.

“Wait... Seriously? I was just messing with you! I mean I am pretty cool though.” Natsu grinned.

He was her hero! That made his insides feel all warm and fuzzy. It was definitely going to be a good book if he was in it.

Really though, she probably didn't mean for him to be based on Natsu. It just happened that way. She wanted a love interest that was brave, loyal, fun and a total badass. And of course, super chiseled and sexy but not tall enough to be intimidating or too unbelievable. It wasn't her fault that he was cool!

He knew he was far from whatever she thought her ideal type was. He knew that she was attracted to him. She had been for years. All of the dragon slayers knew it. He couldn't do anything about that though. A lot of girls were attracted to dragon slayers, even the ones that probably shouldn't be. Mira, Erza, Lissana, Cana, even the girls he didn't talk to much.

No, he didn't need her to be attracted to him, he needed her to love him. Fat chance. It didn't matter anyway. He may not have been smart, polite or well-mannered, hell he was rarely even sweet, but he was always there for her, and some one-sided feelings were never going to change that.

“I said I made him up! You never listen!” She screeched indignantly.

“Oh sure! The temperamental dragon prince could be anyone!”

“You know the word temperamental?” Lucy stared at him like he'd just grown another head.

“Hey!” He grumbled at her lack of confidence in him. Yeah he knew he wasn't the best reader. There were always so many other things to do. He really would read her stuff anytime he could though. Lucy was an awesome writer and of course he'd remember her big words. Learning her big words was like part of cracking the Lucy code. It was kind of fun! He was always willing to hang out with her in the library even if all the old moldy, dusty books did make him sneeze. That was where she liked to be, and he was cool with that.

A pang of frustration hit him when it occurred to him once again that Lucy thought he was an idiot. She liked smart, sensitive guys that wore glasses and hung out in old bookstores. The idea of her going out on a date with some little dweeb like that who couldn't fight for her or even fight with her if he had to... It made him kinda mad. Actually, the idea of her going out on a date with anyone pissed him off. She must have known that though since she never hung out with anyone else but the girls. Probably due to the fact that he was always hanging around. He unconsciously let out an irritated growl and yanked her up to her feet.

Lucy's cheeks flushed when she saw his heated expression. His previously tender touch was suddenly firm and domineering, hands gripping her upper arms tightly. He was a little worked up, to say the very least.

“It was only a joke!” She looked up at him with eyes that were wide with surprise and curiosity, never fear though. Well... except when he got a little out of control and accidentally lit too many things on fire. There was a lot of fear then.

“Turn around,” he growled at her and let go of her arms.

A rush of molten heat ran through her body at the sudden shift in her pink haired partner's demeanor.

“O-okay” She stuttered.

His hot hands slid up her arms and to her shoulders again. She swayed, weightless and anxious at the same time.

“Put your hands on the desk.” Lucy bit her lip to hold back the gasp that threatened to escape when his hot hands ran sensually down her spine. She was weak in the knees, so she planted her hands on the edge of the desk to hold herself up, shaking in anticipation.

Natsu shook his head. This wasn't working.

“Jeez, you weirdo. How am I supposed to get your back if you can't even stand up without falling over? We can move to the bed if you want.”

Lucy's mouth fell open in surprise and she stared at the glossed wood finish of her desktop, clearly trying very hard not to imagine the other things he might bend her over her desk for.

Well alright! Plan casual seduction was a go! How had he never thought about using her body's reactions to guide the conversation and tease her into oblivion? He was an idiot.

“N-no, the desk is fine.” She squeaked. Her cheeks flushed for the hundredth time. What the hell did she think he wanted? He wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers. Something fun, judging by the delicious scent that was rolling off of her.

Was she expecting to be spanked or something?

Not really his thing... but there was that one time... He had been way too excited to have his turn after she admitted how hard Aquarius spanked her for losing her keys.

Natsu always admired her figure of course, but he hardly ever allowed himself to entertain full-out perverted fantasies about his gorgeous partner. Lucy was a temptation for literally everyone that had eyes, but she was much more than that to him.

Sometimes she made life really difficult just by being so naturally perfect. She was almost always innocently unaware of the effect she had on everyone and it only added to her appeal.

He was already worked up from touching her, incredibly frustrated and hard as a rock. Then she had to make things even harder for him by getting carried away and bending over for him? Her tiny little skirt did very little to cover anything. His eyes traced up the long lines of her legs, to where the curves of her inner thighs parted to make room for her cotton covered center.

He took a slow, deep breath, trying to contain himself. The entire experience was becoming rather painful for him.

On a scale of 1-10, just how mad would she be if he wrapped his arms around her waist and ground himself into that perfect ass of hers? 100! Definitely 100.

Gahhh! But he wanted to! He needed to!

Thankfully, she straightened up a bit and patiently waited for him to continue. Natsu nearly let out a sob of frustration.

He tried to channel all that frustration into making her feel better as his hands glided over her baby soft skin and deceptively well-developed musculature.

“All better?” Natsu grinned at her when he was finished working his magic, literally. The heat from his fire magic always did wonders to relax her tense body.

“Mmhm,” Lucy squeaked. Would he keep going if she said no?

“Good! Go get pretty or whatever you do for two hours! We've got a party to go!”

“It does not take me two hours! I wake up pretty!” She preened.

Natsu considered that. She really glowed in the morning. She looked so serene and angelic in her sleep, and was adorable when she woke up with her messed up hair and sleepy yawns, skin bright and her lips all red and puffy.

She was always self conscious if she wasn't wearing at least a little makeup but she was truly one of those people who always looked amazing no matter what.

He could appreciate that she liked to take care of herself though. It's not like she was so high maintenance that she wouldn't camp in the woods with him and roll out of bed early in the morning for a dangerous mission.

Damn... She really was the perfect woman.

He couldn't let it get to her head though. That's why he always told her that she snored like a dragon, drooled all over her pillow and woke up with the breath of a kraken. Well, that part wasn't entirely wrong. Lucy liked to be squeaky clean before bed but even she was not immune to the grossness that was morning breath, especially since he was a dragon slayer. At least hers wasn't as bad as Gray or Erza's.

“You wake up pretty? When did that start?”

He dodged the book that she threw at him and fell to the floor laughing his ass off. The look on her face was completely aghast, then furious. She was so easy to mess with and her reactions were always hilarious. He wouldn't tease her so much if he wasn't sure she had the confidence to stand up to his remarks.

“Anyway, since you're gonna take forever. I'm gonna go get something to eat for ya since you can't hold your booze at all. You always embarrass yourself if you don't stuff your face first... Actually, on second thought...”

“You're an asshole!” Lucy grumbled with an ill-concealed smile. It was actually really sweet that he was thinking of her. “Cassoulet from that place around the corner?” She mumbled lowly, knowing he heard her request. She felt thoroughly spoiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy nursed her drink at the bar happily. She felt great. What an amazing day! The guild was all together and having a great time. She finished a chapter for her book. Natsu was being exceptionally nice to her and Happy hadn't been around to call her fat even once. He stopped doing that so much after they disappeared for a year.

During that year, Lucy had channeled all of her loneliness into improving herself mentally, physically and professionally.

Admittedly, the emotional part of her took the backseat until Natsu came back into her life. The borderline codependent relationship she'd formed with her partner over the years had made their bond so strong she felt like a part of her was ripped away when he left.

But that was all over.

Lucy propped her chin up on her hand and gazed at him happily. He was having a great time joking around and rough-housing with everyone as always... Just like the adorable, overgrown child that he was.

“Did you hear what I said? Oh for fuck's sake, Lucy!” Cana slurred as she threw an arm around the girl. “Just bone him already!”

“Caaaana!” she groaned “There will be no boning with anyone!”

“Oh please. How many years has it been now that you've been all hot and bothered by our sweet, innocent little Natsu?”

Lucy protested fiercely even though she was blushing from head to toe. She'd never outright admitted her feelings for him to anyone. Hell, she barely admitted them to herself.

Was she that obvious?

Did he know?

If he did, then he didn't want to do anything about it.

She was going to be alone and untouched forever, wasn't she?

“I'm not hot and bothered! We're partners!” She pouted anyway. Really. Just partners and friends.

“Hmmm? Partners, friends, lovers... I'm missing the important distinction here. Other than you're missing out on what's sure to be some grade-A sexy times! Mmm mm!” She licked her lips. “Stamina like that? You're in for a treat.”

Lucy internally groaned. She was quite sure Cana was right, but she'd never find out first hand.

Natsu wasn't interested in anyone, least of all her. And even worse! With Natsu always hanging around her and scaring off potential suitors by simply existing.

She was sure to die a virgin.

There was no way he'd ever approve of any guy she wanted to date either.

Having Natsu as her partner was like having an angry, jealous, overly aggressive cat in a world where all men were allergic to cats. Only, the cat was man shaped and really annoyingly hot.

“I guess he's a treat no one is going to be enjoying then, isn't he?” Lucy shrugged and took another drink. There went her good mood!

“Ain't that the truth?” Cana guffawed. “I'd make our little Natsu a man myself, but alas! He's only ever had eyes for just-one-girl!” She booped Lucy in the nose between words and cackled drunkenly. Lucy shook her head. The girl was always drunk, crazy and entertaining. “Shame he doesn't like older women either. I could show him a thing or two.”

“Does being a giant perv run in your family or something? He doesn't even look at me like that! I think I'm more like a sister to him or something. There will definitely be no sexy times.”

“Oh? If you're so sure-”

“Yes, actually. I am sure!” Lucy cut her off.

“Why don't you test him out? Go dance with him. See what happens!”

“We've danced before, remember? He threw up on my shoes.” Lucy shuddered at the memory. It was actually really sweet until the troia wore off.

“The floor doesn't move here.” Cana glowered at her for making excuses again.

She'd been making excuses for years and frankly everyone in the guild was really damn tired of them lying to themselves. They'd all lost a lot of money betting on them ever since Natsu first brought a girl home to Fairy Tail.

A sweet, intelligent girl with a doll-like face and body that just wouldn't quit.

Then... He did absolutely nothing about it.

Natsu's ignorance chafed just about every man in the guild. Everyone knew Lucy was off-limits but they also knew he wasn't going to man up and do anything about it.

“Go on then, Luuucy! Throw back another drink and go prove me wrong.”

“Did someone say dance?” A familiar amused voice washed over them. Erza. Oh gods... Lucy groaned. There was no getting out of this now. “You there!” She towered threateningly over the terrified hired musicians. “Lively music, now!”

Lucy eyed Cana's proffered flask with slightly less hesitation than before. Here went nothing. Absolutely nothing, as always!

“I want more dancing!” Erza's voice thundered over the guild. “Who will be my partner.” A shadow cast itself over the guild and people immediately made themselves occupied by grabbing the nearest person to them.

Of course, Lisanna automatically approached Natsu and asked him to dance. Lucy tried not to glare at her obvious competition. She and Lisanna had become friends, so it was hard to be mad at her. After all, Lucy knew about her longtime feelings for her partner.

She tried to stamp down the pangs of jealousy but it was futile. She didn't want to see Natsu dancing with his absolutely gorgeous childhood best-friend even if Lisanna was a hilariously awful dancer. She sat back down at the table and returned to her drink.

“See? Oh well. Natsu's busy!” Lucy waved her hand dismissively.

“Big deal! This song sucks. I'm gonna go have a talk with the musicians.”

“Just a talk?” She scoffed.

Lucy watched in amusement as Cana did just that. Or rather, she stood in front of them and drunkenly harassed them for most of the song until they agreed to do whatever she wanted. On her way back to Lucy, she stopped and whispered something in Natsu's ear that made him stop what he was doing immediately. He blushed furiously. It was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

Lucy watched the scene that was unfolding in front of her with a mixture of horror and amusement. Maybe she could just slip away unnoticed.

As soon as she stood up though, the song changed.

She gulped as she saw Natsu coming toward her.

“Lucy! Quit being lame! If I'm dancing you should be too. You're way better at this stuff.” He grinned at her, effectively quashing her nerves. “Aren't you like... an expert fancy party girl?”

“I thought you were dancing with Lisanna...” She shrugged, trying to hide the twinge of hurt in her voice.

“Nah she'll be fine. Besides. She dances like Erza does. It's terrifying.”

“Okay fine, if you insist.” Lucy didn't know if she would have had the courage to ask him to dance. Apparently Cana was sure she wouldn't. She felt slightly defeated. Clearly Cana told Natsu to dance with her. It was far from unprompted. Why the hell were her feminine charms so ineffective when it came to him?

When she got out onto the makeshift dance floor it occurred to Lucy that while it wasn't a particularly slow song, the beat was fun and easy to move to. There was something sensual and exciting about it too.

She let her hips sway to the music as she got a feel for it.

In defiance to the proper dancing she was forced to learn growing up, she'd always enjoyed a more fun, free-form, sexy style on her own.

Natsu had caught her dancing around her apartment in her underwear more than a few times.

Lucy spun and shook her hair out of its neat styling, feeling a little bold and sexy from whatever was in Cana's flask.

Natsu was completely unsure of what to do, especially when she slid a hand up the front of his shirt and flashed him a saucy, playful smile.

He tried to grab her but she just backed away and shook her head, playing a game of push and pull with him.

Natsu smiled back at her.

Well, this was fun.

She had this heated look in her eyes that he'd never seen before and wore a seductive smile that burrowed into him. He felt weak to her. He'd do anything she asked if she looked at him like that.

He dropped his hands and waited for her to come back to him.

He was grinning like an idiot.

Lucy's fingers explored and brushed his jaw. She swayed her hips and slid an arm around the back of his neck. The movement brought her perfect body in close to his and he clenched his jaw in frustration. Lucy turned her back to him and guided his hands to her hips in their surprisingly intimate dance.

Natsu noticed what she was wearing again, appreciating it on a deeper level. It was hard not to.

Although her dark blue, sleeveless dress had a high, modest neck, the back was completely open to reveal every inch of creamy white flesh. All that skin that he so thoroughly enjoyed the feel of just that morning.

Without thinking, he ran a hand down her spine.

It was hypnotizing how she moved her body moved under his touch. Graceful, confident and sexy.

As per usual, the short flowy bottom of her dress barely covered the rest of her.

Feeling unprecedentedly bold with her, Natsu allowed himself to trace a hand down her side, mapping the line of her feminine curves. He hesitated just a little before he made it to the top of her exposed thigh. Lucy's tiny gasp was not lost on him. She didn't seem upset, so he guided her hips back to meet his and held her close.

“I've never seen you dance like this,” Natsu murmured in her ear.

She smirked and spun away from him. Forever teasing him with their dance.

Lucy was well aware of her sexiness but she'd never been so bold with anyone before. He wondered if she was trying to impress someone. A quick scan of the scene shot that idea down.

While there were many curious eyes on them, Cana was the only one watching her. Typical. She was always perving on Lucy... Not that he could blame her.

“It's a special occasion isn't it?” Lucy turned around and kept him at arms length, trying hard to ignore his unintentional sensuality, lest she lose herself and sexually assault him in front of all their friends.

'Deep breaths, control,' she told herself.

“It is.” He grabbed her again and his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. “And it's all thanks to you.”

Lucy turned around in his arms to give him a disapproving look, even if she was flattered.

“I seem to remember you being pretty instrumental in bringing all of us back together, and you know, taking down the scourge of humanity.”

“All because that big beautiful brain of yours. Thanks for giving me an opening.”

She sighed when he brushed her hair to the side and nuzzled the side of her neck. He was being a lot more touchy-feely than usual and she didn't know what to do with that revelation.

She looked up into his adoring eyes and it just felt like the right time to say something.

Now or never!

Natsu... I” She didn't know what was about to come out of her mouth. Unfortunately neither of them would ever find out. The music stopped briefly and Lucy turned bright red as the words came out way louder than intended. “I... need to sit down. It's kinda hot in here,” she laughed it off.

“It's nice out. You wanna see what our newly rebuilt town looks like on the roof?”

“Hmm... Lemme think... YES! Let's go!” She grinned and snatched his hand, pulling him toward the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as she had her first refreshing breath of fresh air outside, she was suddenly pushed up against the door with his swelteringly hot body pressed against hers.

“Remember when we weren't allowed up here?”

“At the moment? No...”

“It's all thanks to you. All of this.”

“What? Are we S-Class now?”

“I don't think the rankings apply anymore. Fairy Tail mages are as good as they need to be, right? We've all been through war now... All faced death, our deepest, darkest fears.”

“Are you afraid of something, Natsu?”

“Hah... Wouldn't you be? If you found out you were created to destroy humanity...”

“Do you think that's true?”

“Why else would he have done it?”

“I know I don't understand everything clearly... But I believe... I believe that he loved you, Natsu.”

“That's not love, Lucy. Even I know that much.”

“I don't know if I would go that far to save someone I loved...” She gazed at him, starry eyed. “Look at how you turned out though? I know it's not fair, since I have some experience to draw from... But... I would do it. For you, I would do it.”

“He tried to make me a monster, Lucy. A demon.”

“Is that so bad though? Even at your darkest... I would still be by your side. I'd help you find the light. Curses can be rewritten. Love lasts longer than that.”

“What are you saying?”

“I love you, Natsu... Human, dragon, demon... Whatever you are... I love you. As your partner, I'll always help you out of the darkness.”

Lucy's heart hammered in her chest as dark eyes searched her expression. She didn't know what he was looking for but apparently he found it.

Natsu hesitantly and tenderly touched his lips against hers, and Lucy thought she might die of happiness. That is, she might if she wasn't hungry for so much more.

The small movement was a question, and one that she was more than happy to answer.

Her fingers knit themselves in his hair and she tugged him back down to her mouth. Natsu made a strangled happy sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan. His strong arms pulled her close to him as he tried to meld their bodies as close together as possible.

No matter how close they got though the desire to be nearer never let up at all. He growled in frustration and explored what it was like to kiss his best friend. Their kisses were unpracticed and uncertain but they were starved for each other. Lucy's tongue slipped out to lick the seam of his lips and he happily opened up to her.

The first taste of her tongue ignited a desire in him he would never be able to ignore again. His lungs and his heart felt heavy, like he was trying to breath under water and she was a breath of fresh air. He groaned and deepened the kiss. Hands started to explore each other's bodies more fervently.

Lucy was trying to map out every hard angle of his body with her searching touch. Her hands gripped the waistband of his pants and held him flush against her so she could feel every part of him. Her actions earned her another growl and Natsu ground his hips against hers. She broke their kiss with a gasp and changed course to taste the skin of his neck and jaw. The little nibbles and the slow dragging of her tongue over his skin coaxed a strange whimper from him.

“Ah-ah-oh-fuck,” he panted. “Wa-wait a sec- Lucy-”

“Mm?” She mumbled as she continued tasting him, sucking on his skin.

“You're not drunk again, are you?”

“M-mm... You stopped touching me.” She stopped and pouted.

But when Lucy looked up and saw the expression on his face, her heart nearly broke for him.

Natsu was looking at her with the most earnest, hopeful eyes she'd ever seen. Gone, was all of that uncontrollable heat from before.

“Natsu...” Lucy breathed and tenderly cradled his jaw in her hand. “I don't know how you feel but... If I'm not wrong about this, about us... We've been together for so many years and I think- I want more than this. Can we finally let ourselves do this?”

“Is that what you want?” Natsu cocked his head and looked at her strangely. “Would- Will this make you happy?”

“I'm already happy. But if you want this, with me...”

“Wow, we're usually both really great at the whole big speeches and feelings thing, huh?”

“Well I guess we're both scared, huh?”

“Scared...” Natsu considered that. “Gildarts is worth being scared of. Losing your friends is worth being scared. Losing you? I can't be scared of that cuz I'm never gonna let that happen!”

“Promise?”

“Yeah. We'll be together forever.” He held her close. “Lucy. I love you. I love you so damn much.”

If he wasn't holding her flush against his body with his strong iron grip she would have reeled back in shock.

“You- Wha-?” A look of panic crossed the amorous boy's face and Lucy scrambled to recover from her incoherent babbling. “You're not serious!”

“I said it twice...” he mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward.

“I love you too!” She kissed him deeply. “For years now! I thought you knew that!”

“What?” His brow was furrowed and he cast her a pained look. “You mean... We could have been doing this all along?” So many regrets.

“I think we would have been doing a lot more than just this.” Lucy smirked. Then clapped a hand over her mouth. Did she really just say that?

“Well we have some catching up to do, huh?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: Smut ahead! Consider this chapter rated E.

One hand grasped her jaw and the other grabbed her ass, helping her grind against him as he desperately explored every part of her he could with his mouth.

Her thighs parted instinctively as her body ached for a different kind of touch.

His hand obligingly slipped beneath her skirt, clutching her ass, rubbing her hip, sneaking around to the front and teasing her by running his fingers along the edge of her panties.

Lucy thought she was going to either hyperventilate or pass out because she was gasping for air and her heart seemed ready to burst out of her chest.

She never knew her Natsu had this kind of fire in him.

The slow wind up was unbelievably tantalizing. Lucy decided to subject him to the same teasing. Her fingers scratched up the front of his thighs and she slipped a hand just into the waistband of his pants. She could feel a trail of soft curls there and she wanted to follow where it led, but it was payback time.

“Do you want me to go further?” She murmured against his lips. His only response was a breathy, high-pitched moan.

Lucy blinked at him in surprise.

She'd never heard such a sexy noise from him before.

“What should I do here? I've never done this before and I'm just not sure.” Lucy pouted and tried her best to look innocent.

“Oh you want to do it like that, huh?”

He'd figured out her game.

Natsu Dragneel was without shame and he never backed down from a challenge. She should have known better.

“I want you to wrap that pretty little hand around my cock and stroke it until I cum.”

Lucy froze, staring at him like a deer in the headlights. She'd never heard him say anything like that.

“And while you're doing that... What do you want me to do down here?” He ghosted his fingers over her clothed center, his mouth going dry at how hot and wet she was even through the thin fabric. “Fuck,” he breathed unthinkingly. Her arousal smelled incredible too. His fingers moved on their own even as he waited for her to respond, stroking back and forth and pressing harder into the wet spot that beckoned him to explore further.

Too embarrassed to say the words “pussy” or “vagina” aloud, Lucy chose to distract him instead.

Her fingers grasped his cock firmly and started to stroke him from base to tip.

She didn't know what she was doing at all but the foreskin moved easily and made it easier on her.

Whatever she was doing, she was doing it right because she suddenly had a wanton, babbling dragon slayer leaning up against her begging her for something he was unable to properly articulate.

Feeling emboldened by how much he was enjoying her actions, Lucy leaned up to his ear and whispered her instructions to him in the most level tone she could manage.

“Tear my panties off and play with my clit.”

He looked a little confused but growled and tore off her underwear just as she requested, shoving them into his pocket.

He loved souvenirs, especially when they had to do with her.

As for the second part... Where was that? Lucy seemed to understand his hesitation because she paused what she was doing to him and lifted up her dress to show him. “Right here,” she stroked her clit. “Touch me like this.”

“Uh huh-” he croaked and obeyed her command. “Like this?”

“Ye-yes! Just like that!” God, he was good with his hands. “And you can put a finger inside if you want.”

“Oh fuck. Please.” He whined and slipped a thick, calloused finger up into her channel. Lucy jolted at the sudden intrusion but ground against his hand as he worked her into a frenzy.

She found it difficult to focus on him at the same time, thoroughly distracted by all the new sensations she was experiencing.

She unfastened his pants the rest of the way and bit her lip in nervous excitement when she saw his size.

“I'm going to need all of you,” Lucy whispered pleadingly. “Please, give me all of you.”

“You can have anything you want. Anything.”

Natsu pressed her against the door, easily picking her up and supporting her thighs with his strong arms. Lucy giggled and helped him to support her weight by wrapping an arm around his neck. The other hand reached between them and positioned him at her entrance.

She rolled her hips ever so slightly to tease the tip of his cock and prepare herself for his large size. She was surprised by how much of a stretch it was just to slip just an inch of his length inside her.

Natsu's firm grip on her hips turned bruising as he tried to control himself. It was the most exquisite torture to have just the sensitive head of his cock being teased by her tight virgin walls, kissed by her wet, swollen lips.

Lucy noticed his almost pained expression and immediately voiced her concern.

“Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?”

“No, ah definitely not hurt.” He panted and whimpered. “Uhn! Just you know... Whenever you're ready for more. That would be, really really great.”

“Oh! Sorry!” Lucy blushed and immediately slid the rest of his length inside her. She flinched at the unexpected, sharp pain and smacked her head against the back of the door. “Damn it all! That hurt!”

“Hoh- wow!” Natsu babbled into the skin of her neck. He was thoroughly embarrassed by how not cool he was being. He wanted to be a real man for her their first time but he was kind of a bumbling idiot, and he was trying reeeally reeeally hard not to cum immediately. Her hot, slippery, vice-like channel was making that close to impossible and he was grateful that she seemed to need a second to adjust also. “Shit sorry, are you okay?”

“Um yeah, I'm alright.” She rolled her hips once the pain subsided and was incredibly pleased when instead of more pain she just felt filled in the best possible way. “Slow is good enough, right?”

“I'm sorry if I'm not good at this.” Natsu palmed her ass and helped her move in time with him, trying to let her set a pace that was comfortable for her but wouldn't make him lose his mind.

Lucy looked down between them and looked at him sliding inside of her. It was the most incredible thing she'd ever seen, the way they connected and the contrast of his tan against her pale skin.

“You're actually better than I expected.” She ran her tongue up the column of his throat to the shell of his ear. “And I expected a lot.”

“How long you been thinking about this?”

“Are you kidding?”

“For once? No, I'm not.”

“Since the day we met.” She rolled her hips forward and her clit brushed against his soft curls. The friction drew a long moan from her lips. Oh yeah, she needed more of that. The movement made him hit a different spot inside of her and it was absolutely exquisite. Her slick channel tightened around his length and she moaned loudly. “Natsu!”

“Oh, fuck. You like that, huh?” Thank fucking god. He didn't know what he ever did to deserve to have his gorgeous goddess wrapped around him, moaning his name so reverently. He was sure he would do absolutely anything for her though.

“Uhn yes! Keep doing that.” As they moved together her pulse quickened and she felt her pleasure start to build up. The dull sensations became more tantalizing as he continued applying the right kind of friction with his hips. Lucy began to feel unbearably hot and her insides coiled tight, every muscle in her body was tense and she needed release.

Natsu started to panic. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up for much longer. She just felt way too damn good.

“N-Natsu, harder! M-more!” The glorious blossoming, full pleasure she felt turned into an urgent, uncontrollable desire for him to take her harder and never stop. “More-more-more! Yes! More!”

He growled viciously as he emptied himself into her. He shuddered and stilled his hips but Lucy didn't let up at all. She continued to work herself up and down on his still mostly hard but utterly spent cock as she took him for all he was worth, lost in her own glorious, drawn-out orgasm, yelling words that he couldn't make sense of.

His relief quickly replaced by the torturingly overwhelming need to respond to her cries and keep giving her whatever she needed. He thrust into her as hard and quick as he could muster the strength for until her shrieking stopped and she slumped against him, letting him slip out.

“Hah, you good?” The dragon slayer nuzzled the top of her head and held her close after he set her down.

“That was... wow.” Lucy's gaze traveled up to his exhausted but perfectly blissful expression. He was all flushed and sweaty and absolutely gorgeous. Her fingers raked through his damp hair and she kissed him deeply. “You're incredible. Thank you.”

“Thank you? You're such a weirdo.” He kissed her back. Strange. He never thought he'd ever actually enjoy something like kissing but here he was. Unable to ever get enough of her.

“Mm-hmm.” Another kiss. “Oh shit...” Lucy looked up at him horrified. “Do you think they heard us?”

Yes. Lucy was loud enough to wake up the entire town.

“Who cares?” Natsu shrugged. “Let's go home.”

“You're coming home with me?” Lucy smiled at the idea of waking up next to him on purpose, all naked and tangled in the sheets. Lucy blushed. Living together like a real family. She liked that.

He was the one to pop the question.

“You wanna move in together?”


End file.
